


A Whole New World

by Mayor_Ravioli



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, more pairings might be added in the future, possible m/m and f/f
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayor_Ravioli/pseuds/Mayor_Ravioli
Summary: Peach and Daisy were just two simple girls from Brooklyn, until one day a plumbing job changed their lives forever. Mario AU where Peach and Daisy are the heroes, while Mario and Luigi are the princes in need of saving.





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the ask blog I literally just made today. For those interested, the blog's located here: https://ask-the-super-peach-friends.tumblr.com/

**_August 5th, 20XX_ **

**_Brooklyn, New York_ **

_It's just another monday_

_I'm just another face in a face less crowd_

_I'm going down a one way_

_Caught up in the machine and I'm spit right out_

_I'm living in a rat race_

_I'm looking for my soul in the lost and found_

_I’m sitting in the same spot_

_Counting every tic toc_

_Gotta hit the punch clock_

_When’s it gonna stop stop?_

 

“Daisy can you turn that down?” Peach asked, pushing on the brake pedal as the light turned from green to yellow. When the truck came to a full stop she turned her head to glance over at her friend. “And put your feet on the floor.”

Daisy glanced from her phone to Peach, letting out a sigh as she removed her feet from the dashboard.

“Thank you,” Peach said, smiling at her friend, turning her attention back to the light as it turned green. “Do you know how much farther we have?”

“We should be nearing the apartment,” Daisy said, glancing back down at her phone. “Just a few more blocks. You’d think that someone who owns an apartment complex would hire a more professional plumbing company.” She mused.

“We’re professional,” Peach said, putting on her turn signal. “We’re just....”

“Failing.”

“Yeah,” Peach sighed, spinning to wheel to turn. “Makes me regret changing my major from politics to plumbing. Remind me how you managed to talk me into it?”

“I talked you into it? That Gary Roberts told us that girls can’t be plumbers, and you said “oh really?” and then all of the sudden we were going to trade school.”

“Right,” Peach giggled, turning the truck into the parking lot for the apartment complex. “So I guess, technically, I’m the one who convinced you to be a plumber.”

“Yep,” Daisy said, smiling at her friend.

Peach smiled back, putting the car into park before removing the keys from the ignition. She and Daisy opened their doors, and hopped out of the truck.

“This shouldn’t be so hard,” Peach said, as the two girls closed their doors and went to the back of the truck. “It seemed like a pretty simple job, at least. Pays good, too.”

Daisy nodded, grabbing their tools from the back of the truck. “Shall we go in?”

 

After speaking with their client, Mr. Nimbasa, the two were lead down to the basement where they would be doing their work. Being a basement in a rather run down apartment building, it defiantly wasn’t pretty. It was cold, the only lighting coming from a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. The floors were pure concrete, but the girls didn’t care. Money was money, after all.

As the two neared the area where the problem came from, they stopped upon seeing a strange object.

“What… Is that?” Daisy asked, staring at the strange green pipe.

“I don’t know,” Peach answered, walking up to it. She put her hands on the rim of the pipe to steady herself, leaning over it. There was nothing but a black abyss inside, seemingly leading to nowhere. It was big enough that both of the girls could hop inside, and not feel suffocated. However, the truly terrifying thing, was that it seemed to be pulling for something. Trying its hardest to suck something inside of it, but what? “It doesn’t look like it’s actually a part of their plumbing, maybe it’s just so-”

Peach wasn’t unable to finish the sentence, for at that moment she had leaned too close to the opening of the pipe. With a startled yelp, Peach couldn’t do anything as the pipe’s power sucked her into it.

“Peach!”

* * *

The inside of the pipe was dark, cold, unnerving. Peach stared ahead, hoping that somehow she’d see some sort of light. Something that would tell her what was going on. But it seems as if the darkness would never end, that she was trapped there forever.

But, after what felt like forever, Peach finally saw a bit of light, and was pushed out of the pipe. She tumbled, not the slightest bit gracefully, out. Landing face first in the soft green grass. She groaned, picking herself up, holding a hand to her head as she glanced around.

Wherever she was, it sure wasn’t Brooklyn.

“Peach!”

Peach jumped, eyes wide as she watched Daisy explode from the pipe. When her friend landed, Peach scrambled up, holding out a hand to her friend, which Daisy happily accepted.

“What is this place?” Daisy asked, once she was standing, glancing around warily. The place they were surely wasn’t Brooklyn. It wasn’t even close to the city they had grown to love. The grass was endless, and the sky the brightest blue. Not a single building in sight.

“It’s quiet,” Peach mumbled.

“Too quiet,” Daisy agreed.

Peach sighed, turning towards the pipe they had arrived in, only to freeze.

“It’s gone!”

“What’s gone?”

“The pipe!” Peach pointed towards the empty patch of grass. “The pipe that brought us here, it’s vanished!”

“That can’t be possible!” Daisy exclaimed, but even she couldn’t deny that it apparently was possible. The green pipe was nowhere to be seen, there wasn’t even a sign that it had been there in the first place.

“Well,” Peach bit her lip, glancing over at Daisy. “Maybe we should try to find someone?” She suggested. “There’s gotta be someone who knows what happened to us.”

Daisy opened her mouth to reply, but before she could she was interrupted.

“H-H-Heeeeeelp!” A shrill voice broke the calming quiet. A creature neither of the girls had ever seen, but looked quite a bit like a mushroom, came running up. Eyes wide, and arms flailing wildly. “Someone help!”

The creature came running up to them, black eyes wide with fright.

“What’s wrong?” Peach said, kneeling down to become eye-level with the frightened thing.

“The prince!” The creature gasped. “Prince Mario has been kidnapped!”

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the very beginning are from the song "Ordinary Life" by Simple Plan


End file.
